gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
He's a Lady
OPENING SPIEL (FROM THE FIRST EPISODE): "Tonight, eleven red-blooded, sports-loving men have come to battle for the title of All-American Man. But what they don't know, is that to win the quarter of a million dollar prize. they'll be separated from their wives and girlfriends and forced to go where few men have gone before. In order to win the game, these macho men are going to have to play it...like a lady! (montage clips) now these real men get to experience a whole new way of life...if they're man enough. Whether living in a giant Doll House or strutting their stuff in public. It's a cutthroat competition every high-heeled step of the way. But it doesn't take long before the gloves come off and the claws come out. and under the pressure, the guys demonstrate some "un-ladylike" behavior. As the days go by, the challenges get tougher. Each week, our celebrity judges will make eliminations until one lucky..."Lady" walks away with a quarter of a million dollars. Viewers be warned, this isn't going to be pretty." He's a Lady was a short-lived, six-episode reality series that sees eleven men (later seven) cross-dressing as women for the chance to win the $250,000 top prize. Gameplay The eleven male contestants (later seven) were originally told they would be competing on a show called All American Man, ''where they would participate in physical and mental competitions. The inevitable reality television catch is that they are actually competing with each other to act as effeminately as possible. To accomplish this goal, the contestants are required to violate a number of "taboos" relating to gender roles. They participate in activities traditionally regarded as exclusively "female" including: *Bonding with other females in an all-female, non-sexual situation *Wearing a brassiere, feminine jewelry and cosmetics *Planning a wedding *Serving as bridesmaids *Passing as a female in public and later, in front of family and friends *Participating in a beauty pageant Each week, the contestants' performances were judged by a panel of celebrity judges (which included Debbie Matenopoulous, John Salley and Morgan Fairchild) The show ended with a beauty pageant, when the contestants answered the question, "What, as a lady, have you learned about being a man?" A look inside "The Doll House" page7-1016-full.jpg page7-1017-full.jpg page7-1018-full.jpg Music Theme Lyrics (used through episodes 2-6): Well, he's tough and tall and tan, He's a macho manly man. He's very Burly! But he's taken off his jock, puttin' on a fancy frock, and now he's..."Girly!" He's a Lady! Oh, no, no, He's a Lady! Now he's in shock, 'cause He's a Lady! And it's blowing his mind. Trivia The final three contestants were Donnell as Raven (ended second runner-up) Albert as Alberta (ended first runner-up) and David as Wynonna who ultimately won the $250,000 prize. The show's title and theme song is a parody reference of Tom Jones' 1971 hit song ''She's a Lady. In 2004, S.C. Johnson WaxS.C. Johnson Pulls Out of Cross-Dressing Reality Show pulled out of sponsoring the show for TBS saying that "We assessed the show, and we will not sponsor it!" further more they said that "Grown men should be men and not women!" Also in 2004, the show was sued by Freund & BrackneyTBS Sued Over He's a Ladyclaiming that the idea was taken from another transgender-themed reality show called Sex Change. See Also Awfully Pretty -an undeveloped show with a similar premise for UPN in 2004. Rupaul's Drag Race-a show similar to He's A Lady airing on the Logo network since 2009. RuPaul's Drag U-The show's three-seasoned spin-off that also aired on Logo from 2010 until 2012. Link Official Website Category:Reality Category:Lifestyle Category:Bizarre Category:Big Prize Category:TBS shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2004 premieres Category:2004 endings